The Silver Kiss
by Tynkerbell
Summary: After the war everything would be perfect. Leading up to the War there was so much anger, they didn't expect it to follow them after. [Warning: graphic] [Chapter Seven Complete]
1. Chapter One Lost

**The Silver Kiss**

Author's Note: I'm doing this whole thing over, I just can't write fluff, can't bring myself to do it! So if you've read it before realize it's totally going in a different direction, there will be romance mentioned but it's not the focus. I commend those who can write fluff! Bravo! I can not!

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters are mine, jeez I wish! All J.K. Rowlings

Vacant eyes, eyes are supposed to be the window to the soul. Yet empty, hiding nothing and never lying. So pale, as if kissed by moonlight, silvered child, stolen away. Lifeless, forever stolen away. To where? Where has dear moon child gone? Nor dreaming, nor waking, yet so still and silent. Placing a kiss on moon child's head, leaving exhausted, energy now stolen away.

He shut the door and walked quickly down the hall. Now so tired, she had stolen all his energy. She did it every time he visited. He mused that she needed it were she now played. A place were no evil could touch her, and she would dance under golden sunshine. Free, free she was now.

He reached ground floor and went out the visitors entrance. He didn't hear the healers whisper at his retreating back. 'No hope, a lost cause. So sad the poor lad,' the hushed voices murmured. Unknowing he joined the streets of muggles and walked lost in thought. There, but alone in his world were he dreamed all was right and calm. People dodged him on the street as he walked purposely forward, heading towards his unknown destination. A place he thought would heal him and his mourning would stop and the pain would gush from his body. So wrong was he, he wore his pain, a heavy burden which draped his body. Ron Weasly walked aimlessly but purposely mourning his lost Hermione Granger. He was waiting for the day they, at last could be together.

A/N: Short I know but just a prologue now hit that review button!


	2. Chapter Two Sunsets

**Chapter Two: Holding On To Slivers of Happiness**

A/N: Well flashback time!!!! Please note all even chapters will be flashbacks, odd will be present time! With that, time to enjoy the show!

Grief, how it can consume you, eating your soul until it consumes you. The hidden demon of hatred, it can cause your happiness to be ripped up and spat in your face. Happiness, so easily stolen away, gone before you know it was even there.

Anxiety was suffocating the wizarding world. People were looking over their shoulder, untrusting of new and old and dark magic slithered everywhere. Dumbeldore was tired and time was consuming him. The Order was growing but still was vastly out numbered. Harry was hiding inside of his mind and only surfaced to learn new ways to arm himself against the Dark Lord. Harry hadn't wanted to return for his seventh year and had come back against his wishes, he began to resent Dumbeldore and Dumbeldore began to fear this. People were dying and the wizarding world quaked with fear.

The light shone outside the classroom and the class was stiffingly hot and people's blood began to boil in Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, seventh years were anxious to pick sides and arm themselves. This was the War, the time for dark and light to conquer one another. The seventh years new this, Harry Potter new this more than any other. "The simplest spell is often the most effective, Unforgivables are not the only way to rid yourself of your enemies. In this dark time we must arm are selves in all ways possible, the spell I will teach you is, 'Inselayus,' can anyone tell me what this spell can do?" Professor Flett asked. Professor Flett, was from Scotland, a member of the Order, but was severely injured in battle.

"Make the demons of your mind consume you," Hermione Granger whispered, "in a matter of minutes." The Professor nodded and the students exchanged glances, 'your worst demons...'

"What if the demons of their mind are already unleashed? It won't do much good against someone who's friends with their demons now will it?" Harry Potter uttered. The class was filled with hushed whispers they knew who Harry spoke of. The professor turned and faced Harry and stared him in the face.

"You can not know the demons until they are all that is left to whisper to you in the dead of night, believe me Mr. Potter no one can escape the demons. No one," Professor Flett said. He turned back to the class and stared at them as if daring them to question him. It was then understood by all that Professor Flett was not an ignorant fool, he had fought evil. "Take out your wands all that we will work on is proper wrist action, if a soul even mutters the incantation they will wish they were never born. This spell is easy to lift but once it has been done it leaves it's mark. It is not considered an Unforgivable only because it causes no physical pain, but mental pain often makes you wish it was physical. Some say it is Dark magic, it can be but only if they themselves are fighting inner demons."

The class began swishing their wands but many students were at unease, they wanted to fight but really it was all a game to them. They could not see themselves harming another living person, they would learn over the next two years there was never really a choice. Hermione continued to drop her wand, as if scared it would explode in her face. Neville was trembling all over, but kept hearing the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange echo in his mind and his lost parents. Ron was swearing gripped his wand so tight his knuckles were turning white. Only two remained steady while holding their wands, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. People could understand Malfoy, it was a common fact that he was bred to use the Dark Arts. It was Harry that scared them, the way his brow was scrunched in concentration. The way his face held pure loathing, he was their saviour, he was the Light. Yet, he looked so dark.

The students did not stay any longer than they had to .The days classes over. Mentally exhausted, it was decided to skip supper. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were worried about him, but he could care less. He saw their anxious stares and laughed inside, if only they knew, then they'd have a reason to worry. "Mate, let's go down to the lake have a breath of fresh air. It'll be good," Ron half-pleaded, half-asked. Harry shrugged and they began to head towards the lake. Walking the well worn paths of their memories, after facing the troll and Voldemort for the first time. Where they hid away when the Chamber was opened. When they snuck away under the cloak to see the stars when Sirius was a wanted criminal. Where they had practiced spells for Harry to learn for the maze. Where they had come the last day before they left for home, to mourn together. The day Hermione didn't want to leave, the day she was tired of people dying. They sat by their oak, watching the ripples splash the shore. Watching the sun burst into the sunset and the stars dance. Wishing for their innocence and childhood.


	3. Chapter Three Moonbeams

**_The Silver Kiss_**

**Chapter Three - Moonbeams**

**Author's Note:** Please note going in a totally new direction! Every even chapters are going to be flashbacks! (Though this is an odd chapter so this doesn't affect it).

The silver moon dissolved under the sun's rays. Night was over he was freed from the beast for now. He felt his body quake and with a sigh he fell to the ground. Curling into a tight ball, he began to sleep on the autumn ground. The leaves stirring occasional as his body jerked and twitched.

****

Awhile later he could hear footsteps entering the woods. He could smell the fear, taste the hate, and feel the loathe glide into the woods, until it drifted around him. Awake, he rose from ground and stumbled drunkenly. He knew they were coming for him, it always was him. His mind raced coming upon the usual reasons why he was being accused, why he was wanted. He tried to remember the previous night. He knew that he had let the beast escape. He ran his tongue over his teeth and could taste _IT._ _IT_ was in his mouth. _IT_ was there, a moan escaped his lips and he leaned his thin body against a tree. He gathered his clothing from the clearing, as he had shed them that night, clothing was expensive. Once dressed he began to wait for them to spill into the clearing. He waited patiently, taking in the world how he wished to remember it, beautiful. He heard the angry roars slither closer.

At last they reached him, and hurled words at him, accusing. A leader stepped forward, wand drawn, his face twisted in hate and anguish. "You," he roared finger pointing, "you filthy beast. You murder, I'll kill you," he spat.

"There is no need, for I will go willingly," the nights events swam around and he could feel himself get dizzy, "I know what I am, I am a monstrosity, a killer," he whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut, as a single tear began to trickle down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly. They would kill him, if he expresses weakness, they were only keeping him alive out of fear, this he was sure.

****

A girl, a young girl. The girl is no longer, he now knew who _IT_ belonged to, her blood. Her death was his. He remembered smelling the flesh, seeing the girl in the woods, a young witch lost. A witch he knew as she carried the popular children's broom. He gasped realizing what he had done, he tore her flesh. Her wails of pain exploded in his brain. He sunk to the ground screaming, a broken man. All of the group minus the leader stepped back, the leader seized the moment and grabbed his wand. He quickly placed a body bind on the man.

He was lead to the village, Auroras already waiting. He was taken to Azkaban. For a fortnight he listened to the girl's scream penetrating his skull. He wailed in anguish, the night's events playing over in his mind, always searching for a way to create a different ending. He could not take a wolfbane potion for he was homeless, wandering the countryside, all his friends dead. For they had been claimed by Voldermort. This is why the beast was unleashed, all alone, friends dead.

Remus Lupin, last Marauder was no longer. Readily accepting the kiss, to be freed from the prison of his mind.

**A/N:** Well there you go, depressing I know, but I like it. Why don't you check out DarkFlame630's story the trouble with power, she's worked super hard on it!


	4. Chapter Four Anger

**The Silver Kiss**

**Chapter Four - Anger**

**Author's Note: **Ok, even chapter what does that mean? If you guessed, um nothing, you shall perish! If you guessed flashback, good job you get a cookie! I'll send it through the computer!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I know I've been forgetting it, don't sue no money!

On with the show!

.........

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the screams to no avail. They plagued him, too often he thought they were real, looking over his shoulder into the blackness of the dimly lit hallways. He had slipped into the Room of Requirements in hope of peace of mind. A small fire, warmed the room, and Harry stared up at the ceiling, praying that he would be left alone.

"Harry..." He didn't acknowledge the person at the door and continued staring up at the ceiling. "Harry, please it's me Ginny, come down to supper with me. I'm, well worried about you." Harry amused himself while she rambled, if you tilted your head slightly to the left the room would start to spin. "Harry..." she whispered meekly, "...please." He abruptly stood up and faced Ginny.

"Thanks, but no thanks Ginny," He turned away from her.

"But..."

"I said no," he said icily. He turned and saw her brown eyes, swimming, but took no notice. He waited for Ginny to leave, before seating once more on the seat.

...........

_"Shut up you blubbering fool, how did it go wrong!"_

_"Master please, I do not know, please no!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_Screams erupted from forlorn body of Wormtail, faithful servant. Hisses escaped Voldermort's lips_, _as he watched bemused as the body of Wormtail writhed_ on _the ground. _

_"Beautiful Nagini, my most faithful companion," he hissed as he removed the curse, a giant snake slithered beside him, he began to stroke the snake. Gasping Wormtail stood on his knees whimpering._

_"Master, please we did have one small over the boy; his godfather Sirius is dead," Wormtail whimpered. Cruel laughter rang out._

_"Yes, the most notorious Deatheater dead." Wormtail laughed nervously._

_..............._

Harry was awoken from the all to familiar dream, by someone shaking him roughly.__

"'Arry, wake up mate, come on!" Harry looked up to the eyes of Ron Weasley, he felt cold and clammy, he scar twinging.

"Ginny told us you were here. Harry you have to understand we want to help, don't shut us out!" Hermione wailed, Harry saw the bags under her eyes, and closed his eyes trying to block them out.

"Harry, we've been back in school for three months, why are you running away from us," Ron asked, "Were going back to Grimmauld Place in a week. Talk to us please." Harry began to will them away, their voices washed over him.

"Harry, the only time we see you, is in class, you're always in the library looking up spells. You were going to be Quidditch Captain this year, you haven't touched your broom! Please," Hermione begged.Ron stood up abruptly, and faced Harry.

"Hermione he isn't worth it, we've waited, and I'm tired of waiting, let's go to the feast." Harry began to laugh hollowly, Hermione gasped and coveredher face with her hand, sobbing silently.

"Go, I don't need you," Harry said, as Ron stood face burning red, "I said GO! Are you two daft, get out! Get the bloody hell out of here!"Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist, and left the Room of Requirements, Harry sat down and began to weep.

..............__

Ron lead Hermione down the hallway towards the Great Hall, with Hermione sniffling on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Herm, we haven't lost him yet, we have to keep trying."

"I know Ron, but were missing something, we have to get through. We can't loose him!"

"We won't Hermione, not without a fight! We can save him," Ron whispered. They looked up to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards them.

"You must come, the headmaster wishes to see you immediately." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and began to follow their head of house, praying for good news.

...................

Harry stood up, his mind swirling, 'why, was it all so wrong.' His blood began to boil and Harry picked up the vase that was decorating the table and through it against the wall. The satisfying crack only enraged him more, he had no control. He never asked for it! How could he save the wizarding world if we couldn't even save his godfather. Harry hated Sirius, it was all his bloody fault, why did he have to die!

Neville Longbottom walked past the room and listened to the crashes, happening inside the room and shook his head. He opened the door and watched Harry smash everything around him.

"Harry! Stop!" Harry spun around and faced Neville, his face stained with tears. "You can't bring him back, you can't change history, you just have to move on."

"How can you say that? Bellatrix Lestrange made your parents mad, she took away the only father figure I've had! I hate her! I want to kill her!" Neville shook his head.

"Do you not think I know that? Do you not think that every time I visit my mum and dad, I pray that she'll meet her end? I do Harry, but I am not fate. I have a choice, I can wallow in self pity or try and help the light!"

"I don't have a choice! I'm the boy who lived!" Neville laughed and began to stutter.

"There -'ere, are always choices, 'Arry, j-j-just a matter of w-whether you make the right one." Neville looked at Harry and began to head towards the door, Harry was kneeling on the ground with his face buried in his hands. Neville was about to close the door when he heard a barely audible sound,

"Thanks."

................

"I had wished that Harry would tell you, yet I knew he would not. He feels that all he cares for, will die. I do not know if this is true. You must not leave Harry's side, he needs you, even if he does not look like it," Dumbeldore began to explain.

"But sir -"

"You must not leave him!"

"Can you not tell us, what he is hiding from us?"

"Hermione, that is not up to me, patience, remember he needs you."

"Is that all you want to tell us? Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it!" said Ron.

"Ron!"

"He's right Hermione, he is suffering from a severe loss, he has lost the only man who came close to being his father." Ron and Hermione stood up and began to leave,

"Patience."

...............

Harry now a bit calmer, sat down and stared into the flames, watching them dance, enticing him. The door opened yet again.

"Harry we have to talk, don't push us away!" Ron stood again in front of Harry, staring him square in the eye. He saw Hermione framed in the doorway, he couldn't do this anymore, he pointed his wand at Ron.

"Not now Ron, _Stupefy!_" he seemed to fall in slow motion, his eyes wide in fear. Hermione's screams as she watched him fall to the ground assaulted his ears.

"Ron!" Harry looked at Hermione, her face wet. "How could you? He's your friend!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? We've just wanted to help you! Let us help you!" Hermione screamed as she began to beat on Harry with her fists. Harry let the pain wash over him. She stopped and slumped into Harry's arms, he listened to her muffled cries. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, how he wished he could tell them, they were so naive. He would not let them bare his burden, it was up to him, this was the choice he had made. He thought of Neville and hoped it was the best. Harry seized up, his scar burning his pain, he fell to the ground, his body writhing, as Hermione watched in horror. She fell to her knees weeping as Harry rolled on the ground in agony. She was the cleverest witch of the age, yet she was useless. Harry's face was contorted in pain, as his body shook.

"He's, he's angry," he gasped. Hermione looked down at him and held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Waiting for it to pass. She looked down at Ron's face and took his hand as well, and sat there in the middle, holding on, reassuring herself that she was still there, still real.

**A/N:** At last, I'm done, thought I'd never make it! I know it looks like Neville didn't do anything but believe me, he helped! Oh, and I know there are mistakes, I felt lazy lol.


	5. Chapter Five Centaurs

**The Silver Kiss**

**Chapter Five - Centaurs**

**Author's Note:** Woah, I feel like a writing machine, me of all people updating so soon! I decided to do a small outline and I've got a bunch of chapter ideas ready! Scary! This chapter is pretty gruesome, the rating is going up!

**Disclaimer:** You know how it works!

To say he was scared, would be a lie, he was a brave man, or at least that is what he thought. He was apprehensive, for he knew it would come, and he knew it would come swiftly. He was ready, and possibly excited. That could be a long shot, but one might suggest that after staring into his eyes.

He bottled the bezoar, "highly useful against poisons," he muttered to himself. He stopped and looked around, it was a dreary place, he knew this but, it offered him sanctuary. Among the ingredients he was in charge, he controlled their destiny. He picked up a bottle of cockroaches and leered at them, before placing them back on the shelf. He could not stay here any longer, perhaps a brisk walk would clear his mind, he knew it wouldn't, but decided to any ways.

The air was chilly and he pulled the cloak tightly around him, the grass was wet. He sneered, everyone was six feet under he thought coldly. The fact didn't bother him, it comforted him, he shivered. The moon stared down at him, smirking. It seemed to say, "I know something you don't now..."

"Shut up!" He screamed up at the moon. He decided to do something resourceful, it was a full moon, and he would gather fluxweed, he was low. He began to head towards the forest, he produced his wand, "Lumos." The paths of the forest were ragged, but he knew were it grew, and was unworried. He stopped, a bush had cracked, he stood stock still, listening hard. He mentally kicked himself, it was a just a an animal. The wind slithered among the grass, making them dance. 'A poetic thought,' he thought. He began to walk deeper into the forest, wand ready, his knuckles were white.

He was into a deep clearing, he spotted it and began to gather a small bundle into his handkerchief.

"Hello, my old friend, long time no see," he whirled around to face Avery. He stepped back, "Aren't you glad to see me?" he laughed.

"What's the matter, scared?" taunted Dolohov. He pointed his wand.

"Get away fro me!" he was answered with laughter.

"Aw, he wants us to leave him alone, do you think we should Bellatrix?"

"But, the party is just getting started, in honour of our good friend. I've been looking forward to it for along time now. Don't want to disappoint me, now do you?" Lestrange chuckled..

"Get back!"

"This is going to be long and slow. How I've looked forward to seeing you scream in agony, you treacherous snake!" she hissed, "_Crucio!" _Blood curdling screams pierced through the night.

"I think it's hurting him Avery, what do you think?"

"I don't know? Maybe a little longer Bellatrix," he replied.

"Then it's my turn!"

"You can wait Dolohov, I've wanted this for along time now," she replied. Blood began to trickle from his nose, and his eyes bulged. "That's a enough of that." He laid there, gasping for breath, his body trembling. The fluxweed sprawled all over the ground.

"My turn," Dolohov hissed, "_Inselayus!"_ The man began to claw his face, muttering incomprehensible words. "You know, even though it's not physical pain it's quite effective isn't it?" The group laughed. Avery walked towards the man and spat on his face, staining his face. He turned to walk away, when he swung around and kicked him in the face. A sickening, _Crack!_ As his boot made contact with his nose.

"I wonder how long it'll take for his ear drums to burst, under _Cruico_?" Bellatrix asked.

"Only one way to find out." Bellatrix laughed insanely. The curse was removed only to replaced with another. They watched as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Not as much fun, when they do that, might as well finish it," Avery suggested. The curse was removed and, his body laid stock still. "Who wants to?" Dolohov stepped forward wand raised.

"_Avada Kedarva!"_ A green light illuminated the forest, the trio smiled. They turned to head back to their brooms when Bellatrix stopped.

"One last thing." She levitated his body, and placed it in a tree, in easy view. "There," with that she turned away and began to leave. They laughed.

...............

"Too often, they kill their own, a waste of space," murmured a man.

"It is their way, they know no other, their birth, was meant to create turmoil," answered yet another man.

"The stars speak of a wave, the light has yet to perish the darkness," the centaur said. He lifted his hand to the man's face, and shook his head, before pulling the limp body onto his back.

"We shall take him to the forest edge, they will know to come, the mark burns bright in the sky," Bane decided. They looked to the sky, a skull stained the stars.

They brought his limp body, and placed it on the forest's edge.

Severus Snape, laid on the wet glass, waiting to be found.

**A/N:** I know it seems like I'm killing everybody off, I promise I'm not!


	6. Chapter Six Grimmauld Place

**The Silver Kiss**

**Grimmauld Place**

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is, took me a bit longer than I thought, but here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I'll give you three guesses to guess who it belongs to.

....................

The train ride was quiet. Their compartment was a repeat of travelling to school fifth year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood who was reading _The Quibbler_, with intensity. The silence was only interrupted by the tea trolley.

"Any sweets off the trolley dears?"

"I'll take some," Ginny replied, she turned to the others, "Fred and George sent me some money."

"And they didn't send me any?!?" Ginny shrugged and they returned to the silence.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped onto the platform they were swarmed. Tonks, Remus, Fletcher, and Moody greeted them. It seemed a joyous reunion, except when one took a closer look, they would see that bit was strained. Hermione, noticed how much older they seemed, too old. She sighed, but put on a smile as she greeted them all. Harry muttered greetings, but more or less ignored them.

"See yeah Harry," Neville called, as he was lead away by his grandmother. Her hat swinging wildly, as muggles dodged out of her way. Harry lifted his hand half way up before he dropped, it at his side.

"'Arry, come along to the car," Tonks called. Harry was seated between Lupin and Tonks, he watched as they attempted small talk with him.

"So, how's the new Dark Arts professor?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Flett, was down in Wales watching for smuggling of illegal artifacts, and the coming and going of Deatheaters."

"Is that so Tonks? Dumbeldore must have called some kind of favour, I guess." Harry began to feel sick and stared straight ahead, it might have been due to Tonks unruly blue hair.

"How's Snape? Haven't seen much of him around," Lupin prodded.

"I dunno, his usual self," Harry replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them exchanged glances. He closed his eyes, as they speed through London.

He was the first one to step into the house, and he peered into the darkness, a few Christmas decorations hung limply on the banister. People began to trickle in behind him, quietly, through the door. Until Ginny tripped over Crookshanks.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS! YOU MUDBLOODS AND FREAKS!"

Moody shot a stunner at the portrait, and the group breathed a sigh of relief. Molly emerged from the basement, ladle in hand.

Harry, wordlessly, grabbed his trunk and went upstairs, leaving the group staring at his back. They heard the door click shut and gaped openmouthed. Ron went to follow when Moody grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him be-"

"-but..." Ron trailed off.

Lupin ushered the three of them into the drawing room and they watched as placed several enchantments on the door. Ginny wrinkled her nose, as she saw the Black tapestry still hanging on the wall. Lupin walked over a produced a letter from his pocket.

"From Dumbeldore," they waited for him to continue, "he says it's time, and he won't keep repeating the same mistakes." Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"It's about the prophecy?" Ron asked. Lupin nodded in reply.

"You know what it says?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he wouldn't bring us here for nothing!" Ron cut in.

"If I may continue," Ginny and Ron hung their heads. "Only Dumbeldore, Harry and I know what it reads fully. By knowing you are bound to the Order and Harry. If Voldermort knew what it fully read, the consequences would be dire. The Order itself only knows part, your mother did not want you to know-"

"-figures," Ron muttered, as Hermione elbowed him.

"Because, it can put you in grave danger. If Voldermort ever, caught you, you could never let him know what it reads. The Wizarding world depends on it. Dumbeldore wanted to give you the option, as he knows Harry will not tell you, in fear. It would be best if Harry did not know that you knew. So I will ask you, do you wish to hear the prophecy?"

"If Harry can live with it, we can hear it," Hermione said, as the other two nodded in agreement .Lupin nodded and walked over to a trunk, they hadn't noticed before, he began muttering, and the trunk sprung open. A stone basin was inside and Hermione gasped.

"A pensieve!" Lupin nodded.

"Dumbeldore's," he proceeded to stick his wand in the whitish liquid and swirl it around. An image emerged.

"Trelawney?" Ron said bewildered.

"Listen," Lupin replied. They watched as the figure began to speak.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live will the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." The figure dissolved and a sombre silence entered the room. Hermione looked up.

"You mean Harry or Voldermort have to kill one another?" he nodded, "Oh Harry..." Ron had his face in his hands and Ginny was white.

..................

Harry was staring at the ceiling, he had been doing this a lot when he sat up, and grabbed some parchment.

_-Neville_

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to switch places with someone? I remember hearing an old muggle saying once, 'the grass is always greener on the other side.' Does that mean there is no such thing as happiness? What is happiness any ways? Is their really evil and good or just other people's dreams?_

_ -Harry_

He was about to crumple it up when he stopped. Harry looked and saw Hedwig sitting on the ledge, he tied the note to her leg and watched her take off into the white sky. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes.

................

_The house was dark, as people drifted in and out, mostly sombre looking order members. Harry watched from atop the stairs, he saw Hermione leave the living room, her eyes red and puffy and watched as Tonks tried to console her. He saw Snape leave his face void of expression and Harry felt a surge of anger._

_"Harry." he whirled around to face Lupin emerging from the shadows, dressed in black, his face unshaven. "Come down, it will help." __Harry began to laugh hoarsely._

_"To say good bye right? To let go? What other bullshit do you want to feed me?" Lupin grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes._

_"Yes Harry, to say good bye. Are you going to be arrogant and think you're the only one to care about him?" He stopped and Harry shook his head. Remus embraced him as he began to cry._

_When he stopped he looked at him, "Harry it's okay to miss him." He led him down to the living room, he looked around and saw many people talking and mourning Sirius Black. Someone had bewitched the back wall, so it showed the Dog Star twinkling brightly. Harry turned and saw Dumbeldore watching him intently in the back corner. He began to drift towards Harry._

_"Hello Harry," he nodded in reply. "I'm glad to see, that you decided to come, I know it must be difficult," a shrug. "Closure is often the best thing. It does not mean we forget, only that we come to terms with it and can embrace the memories we have left. I told you many years ago, death is the next adventure." Harry looked up, but he had already swept away, before he could reply._

.................

Harry opened his eyes, the memorial from the summer burned bright in his mind. He heard a crash down in the hallway, Tonks he decided.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAD INSIDE MY HOUSE! EVEN THOUGH THAT DESPICABLE SHAME OF MY FLESH IS GONE! YOU MUTANTS! SCUM! FILTH!"

Harry stood up, his rage bubbling, as he walked to his trunk. He reached inside and pulled from his trunk something shiny. A silver blade exposed. He began to head downstairs his chest heaving. He walked until he was facing the screeching portrait. He brought his blade to the portrait and began to rip it. Satisfying strips floated to the ground. He ignored the anguished screams. Order members burst from the basement and stood frozen, shocked as they watched the painting fall to the ground in pieces. Harry tore at it feverishly. Lupin, Hermione, Ginny and Ron burst from the Drawing Room. It was Ginny who ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He struggled against her, but she held him tight. He gave up and threw the knife to ground.

"Harry, we know it's alright." He looked into her warm, chocolate eyes and understood. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, before heading back upstairs. Only this time staring at the second bed beside his.

......................

The door opened and Ron stepped in.

"Thought you'd like to know," Ron paused, "Kreacher's dead, Lupin found him dead this morning under the water tank." The words rested in the air before Harry looked up.

"Going to put him on the mantle?" he smiled weakly. Ron walked over and clasped his shoulder. Harry let it rest there.

**A/n:** well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know I will be editing the second chapter shortly, it s no longer a seventh year fic, but a sixth year fic :)


	7. Chapter Seven Colours

**The Silver Kiss**

**Chapter Seven - Colours**

**Author's Note:** Well, here we go, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I've had it pictured in my mind a long time, it's a different mood, but I think it fits nicely.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

......................

He watched as the colours drained off his hands, swirling down the drain. He looked at himself in the mirror, and scrubbed off a speck of paint from his brow.

He sighed, he was sleeping in his studio again, third time this week. This time their row had awoken their daughter. He didn't understand why they kept fighting, maybe that was why. It's not like he knew Legilimency. He began to clean up the, 'main room,' as he called it. He looked at the scattered sketches, mostly of dragons and merpeople. He grabbed his cloak and apparated.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries welcomes you, have a pleasant day," a cheerful voice rang out. He walked up to desk of enquires.

"Excuse me miss," a young brunette witch glanced up from her magazine.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Ah yes, Spell Damage, Fourth Floor, Janus Thickey Ward," she said pointing to the sign. He looked and began to head towards the correct ward. When he arrived a plump auburn witch ushered him into the ward. She turned to him.

"He's one of the more remarkable patients. He's steadily improved over the last few years. As you know he woke up last week wanting a portrait. We consider this a good sign," she said pleasantly. He nodded as he led to a bed.

"Hullo! Want an autograph I 'spose," he began shaking his head, but Lockhart had already whipped out some photos.

"Gilderoy dear, he's here to paint you, like you requested." He stopped and looked up smiling toothily.

"Ah, we'll have to make sure you capture my good side, not like I have a bad side," he chuckled, the young healer smiled.

He began setting up his easel and tuned out Lockhart's suggestions.

Lockhart's once golden hair had turned silver, but his teeth glistened fiercely.

He looked up, "You'll have to stay still, until I'm done."

"Yes of course," he nodded.

The healer watched intently, as she checked with the other patients. Some watched almost wistfully, while others rolled their eyes.

It bothered him, the one's who didn't watch. He wondered where they were. His brush glided over the easel as he captured Lockhart on paper.

At last he was finished and Lockhart clapped his hands gleefully.

"You'll start moving once you're dry."

"Right you are, Violet will pay you." The healer bustled over, and smiled as she saw the portrait.

"Come along, I'll get you your money," she said as she began leading him out the ward. "Families send weekly allowances, he's had some money saved up. The only thing he spends money on is more photos," she explained, "Right, now how much is it?"

"Oh right, I usually charge twenty galleons, but fifteen will do just fine." She nodded and led him into an office, she opened a safe and put fifteen galleons in his palm. He nodded.

"Well, I best be off." She waved, as he made his way down the corridor.

He apparated back to his studio and sighed. He best let her cool off, before he went home, another night on his office sofa. He smiled as he saw a portrait he had done of her, right before he asked her to marry him. She was smiling and blowing kisses.

He began putting away supplies and stacking magazines neatly in the waiting room. He placed the galleons in a safe in his office.

At long last he decided it was time to rest. He removed his cloak and settled on the sofa. He closed his eyes, picturing his little daughter before he fell asleep.

...........................

He woke with a start. He looked and saw it was still night. It was odd, he had never had this type of vision. Come to think about it, he had never had a vision, not even sugar plum fairies, he smiled. His inspirations came from memories and what other people wanted. He began to picture it in his mind. It burned brightly. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He stood up and strode over to his easel and began to paint.

.................................

The sun's rays had entered the room by the time he was finished. He stood back and admired it. It was unlike anything he'd ever painted before. When the sun's rays hit it, he saw the figures begin to move slightly.

It was of a boy riding a large phoenix. The fire of the bird burned bright. The boy's jet black hair and emerald green eyes sparkled. A lightning bolt scar could be seen, but it was the smile on the boy's face that he liked the most.

Dean Thomas grabbed his cloak and decided to tell his little girl about his friend Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' and always stood up for what he believed in.

................................

**A/N:** Corny, but I needed a change of pace and it made me happy! So I hope you like it even though it's not angsty!


End file.
